User blog:JayJay-A/Musicals
Hey Guys! So I am currently working on The Heart is A Lonely Hunter, '''whilst doing so I have been listening to a lot of music. Basically ever since Grease Live I have been in a very musical mood ALL WEEK, I have been singing everything guys. A few weeks back Mermaidheart created a froum about Inferno being recast and it was quite a fun little 'game'. So I thought I would try and do something fun too. Okay so hypathetically speaking, I wondered if the cast of Inferno broke out into songs from musicals, what would they sing. I compiled my own list and would love to see what you guys think, or you can do your own. (It doesn't have to be Inferno it could be Bloodlines, HLL, HWT ECT. It doesn't have to be musical numbers either I just chose that because I am in a musical mood) anyway ON WITH THE LIST. Okay so I will start with the ladies of Inferno. *Sophia'- I would have her singing ''Somewhere Over The Rainbow (WIzard of Oz) ''- Mainly because I think Sophia's storyline is very similar to Dortothy's. She was a small town girl who dreamed of escaping, then all of a sudden she was whisked away and wound up in a magical world. (See I thought about these song choices ahaha) *'Sienna - Popular (Wicked) - ''Come on, it can't be just me who sees Sienna singing Popular whilst giving Tara a makeover. This is literally the perfect song for Sienna! This one was the easiest of them all ! If this was a musical that would be an amazing sequence, except Sienna isn't as ditzy as Glinda, but she is just as popular. *Tara - I'm Just Plain Sandra Dee (Grease) - ''Again this just kinda sprung out at me. If there was an all singing all dancing episode of Inferno, I could imagine Tara singing this to herself, because much like Sandy she is "Wholesome and Pure, oh so scared and unsure" . Much like Tara, this song is about Sandy voicing how she belives people precieve her as weak and shy. But much like at the end of the song when Sandy says Goodbye to Sandra Dee- Tara is slowly becoming more confident. *Bella - ''Defying Gravity (Wicked) - ''Okay I chose this one for a real cheesy reason. Bella can literally defy gravity, it's one of her powers. I was thinking about giving this to Sophia, but I just had to go with Bella. *Alietta - ''Freddy My Love ''(Grease) - Okay so during Grease Live Keke Palmer slayed at this song she was amazing. But when I thought about the characters of Inferno, I just imagined Ali dancing around her room with Cynthia, singing "Aggie my love, I miss you more than words can say" Again it's cheesy but kinda like it. So that is the ladies done. Now onto the Boys *Daimon - ''On My Own (Les Mis) -'' Daimon has had it real tough in the love department. So I thought about what song he would sing, I actually really struggled. But then I thought about how it must feel to be him, with one girlfriend dying in a horrific way and the other lost due to him being unable to move on. So I thought of On My Own and was like YES, that is Daimon's song. *Eric - No Good Deed (Wicked) - This one isn't as well known as the previous two Wicked songs. So for those of you who have never heard it, Elphaba is singing about how everytime she tries to do good and help people, bad things always happen and people always get hurt. This relates to Eric so much! He tried to help Sophia escape Bulgaria and look what happened... *Todd - ''Whatever Happened to Saturday Nigh (Rocky Horror) - ''Again Todd I really struggled with since he hasn't been in as much episodes as the other boys. But I picked this song because I think out of all the boys Todd seems kinda the most perky, the one that seems to like partying more than the other boys. I know he had a dark past (which we haven't fully explored just yet) but now he's back in PDA, he just wants to have a good time. (Plus I am seeing Rocky Horror tomorrow so SOOOOO EXCITED) *Jamie - ''Worse Things I Could Do (Grease) - ''I went back and forth between this and hoplessly devoted. But I picked this because Jamie does have a few love interest this season "Than go with a boy... or two". But I chose this because it is about how crying in front of people is the worst, simply because it shows weakness, which is something I don't think Jamie wants or likes to do. *Josh - ''Dancing Through Life (Wicked) - ''I know theres a lot of Wicked in this but it's my fave so, what can you do (You could probably think of a better choice). But I think Josh is a lot like the character Fyiero, when we first see him he is kinda arrogant and okay with dancing through life, not getting attached, being somewhat shallow. However when he meets Sophia everything changes, so I saw a lot of similarities between Josh and Fiero. *Phillip -'' '''If You Were Gay (Avenue Q) - ''Okay so we don't know as of yet what Phillip's sexuality is, he is obviously with Sienna and has sexual feelings towards her, however he is also starting to show feelings for Jamie (#Phamie). So for those of you who haven't heard the song it is funny, basically one character is telling his friend that he wouldn't care if he was gay and uses the hypathetical - "If I told you today - Hey guess what I'm gay- But I'm not gay". It would be for comedy and I don't know who he'd sing it with. But I thought it was a good fit anyways Anyway thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed... This thing. Remember if you want to suggest what you think characters would sing, or just want to talk about this, that would be great. Okay byeeee. Category:Blog posts